Navidad, Navidad
by Cissy Kuran
Summary: Bueno, como siempre no soy buena con los summary, a Near no le gusta la navidad y cree tener la idea para que Linda deje de obligarlo a festejar dicha fecha. (NearxLinda; LxMisa; MelloxOc; Mattx.. sigue solito xD)


Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, yo solo los tomo prestado un ratito para mis locuras.

Aviso 1: parte de este oneshot esta basado en un capitulo de The Big Bang Theory.

Aviso 2: perdón por el OC u.u

Aviso 3: sigo sin el Word, así que sepan disculpar por las posibles faltas de ortografía, en especial los acentos.

Aviso..., ehhh, ya se terminaron los avisos, ahora si, al fic!

Navidad, una de las mejores épocas del año, las personas están contentas, reina la paz y el amor, la gente se reúne con sus seres queridos a festejar, en fin, una época adorada por todos o casi todos y en ese pequeño porcentaje de seres que no les gusta la Navidad, se encontraba Near, el cual en esas fechas se encerraba en su departamento para que no lo molestaran,pero este año iba a ser distinto, por culpa de su novia Linda, tendría que ir a la cena de navidad, lo cual explicaba el porque se encontraba en el auto de la novia de Mello, la cual se había ofrecido a llevarlo al departamento donde se haría dicha cena, en otras palabras el departamento de linda y en esos momentos Near se preguntaba por qué no tomo las clases de manejo cuando fue necesario, de ser así, no tendría que estar soportando a Amy cantar villancicos a todo volumen.

—Suenan las campanas, suenan las campanas, din, don, dan, din, don, dan, suenan las camp...Hey, ¿por qué lo apagaste? — le preguntó Amy a Near, al ver que el albino había apagado el estéreo.

— Lo apague porque ya era molesto, esto y todo lo relacionado con la navidad.

Amy lo miró sorprendida y Near como si le hubiera leído la mente le dijo:

— Y, no, no me paso nada traumático en esta fecha, solo que no me gusta.— y dicho esto siguió mirando por la ventana mientras que con uno de sus dedos se enroscaba un mechón de cabello, típico de él.

— Así que eres como una especie de Grinch— afirmo su compañera de viaje.

— No, el Grinch odia la navidad y la quiere destruir, a mi simplemente no me gusta.

Amy no salia de su asombro, sabía que Near tenia un carácter especial, y un montón de veces se preguntó que le vio su amiga, pero como dice el dicho, polos opuestos se atraen y él y su amiga Linda eran muy opuestos.

— Entonces, si no te gusta, ¿por qué vas a la cena?.

Near dejo de mirar por el vidrio para clavar sus ojos en ella

— Linda me obligó, pero va a ser la ultima...—de repente, dejo de hablar, se le había ocurrido una idea genial y de esa manera su novia dejaría de obligarlo a hacer estas estupideces, según él — Llévame al centro comercial — fue lo único que dijo luego de su pausa.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Amy

— Dije que me lleves al centro comercial, ¿acaso eres sorda?

— Escuche bien lo que dijiste, pero quiero saber para qué quieres ir a ese lugar.

— Fácil, voy a comprarle un regalo de navidad a Linda y de esa manera va a dejarme de molestar con el tema de navidad — le dijo el albino

— No entendí. —le respondió la joven.

— Con Linda, este año decidimos no regalarnos nada por navidad, entonces si yo llego con un regalo, ella va a ver que no tiene nada para mi y se sentirá mal por eso y va a ser el momento para decirle que como castigo no voy a festejar mas navidad.— le explico este.

— Entonces, tu castigo a tu novia, ¿sería comprarle un regalo?

— Exacto.

— Ojala Mello me castigara de esa forma.—murmuro para si misma mientras estacionaba su auto.

Ya dentro del centro comercial, Amy le preguntó

— ¿Tienes idea de que vas a regalarle?

— No, solo se que le gusta mucho leer, en especial novelas románticas, ama la pintura y cuando toca el cello, parece que el mundo se esfuma y solo son ella y su música.

— Wow, se nota que la quieres mucho.

— Si,bastante, ahora, a buscar algo que la haga sentir miserable.

Luego de recorrer por un largo tiempo el centro comercial, entraron a una librería, Near a la vendedora le pregunto sobre algún libro que le pueda llegar a gustar a su novia y esta le recomendó una trilogía, el albino, ni se preocupo por leer de que se trataba dichos libros, pero le resultaron extrañas las portadas, una corbata, un antifaz y unas esposas, pero según la vendedora la mayoría de las mujeres los compraban, pero lo que más le extraño fue cuando la vendedora al darle ya los libros envueltos en papel de regalo, le dijo:

— Estoy segura que los dos van a disfrutarlo. — para luego guiñarle un ojo.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?— Le preguntó Amy, la cual se había quedado fuera de la librería, por lo que no sabia que libros, el albino le había comprado a Linda.

Al llegar al departamento de la novia del albino, ya estaban todos, bueno, todos se resumen a Linda, Mello, Matt, Elle , Misa y la pequeña de 7 meses Scarlett, hija de estos dos últimos y que se encontraba en los brazos de la rubia.

— Near, Near, llegaste! — lo saludo Linda, para luego darle un apasionado beso, el cual tardo en corresponder, pero luego de algunos segundos el carraspeo de alguien los hizo separar.

— ¡Búsquense una habitación! — había dicho Mello, y los demás comenzaron a reírse, excepto la parejita.

Linda toda colorada solo balbuceo un "Lo siento" mientras que con su dedo apuntaba para arriba, Near, miro, y lo vió, muérdago, y según para él, el muérdago debía ser una especie de afrodisíaco para su novia, porque cada vez que coincidían bajo el, Linda parecía querer comerle la boca, literalmente.

Ya terminada la cena, Near decidió atacar, eh, mejor dicho, poner en marcha su plan.

— Linda, ten, este regalo es para ti. — le dijo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa una caja envuelta con papel de regalo color rojo.

—Near, yo...— le dijo sorprendida la castaña.

— ¿No tienes un regalo para mi, verdad? que vergüenza, listo, terminemos con todo esto.— le dijo, refiriéndose a la navidad.

— También te compre un regalo.— y dicho esto se levanto de su lugar para ir bajo el arbolito de navidad y recoger una caja envuelta en papel regalo color verde con lunares azules y dejarla sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y esto?

— Es tu regalo, tenía que comprarlo y se que te va a gustar.

a todo esto los demás miraban la escena como si se tratara de una película, solo faltaban las palomitas.

Near la miro sorprendido, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, al terminar de abrir su regalo, vio que era lo que hace unas semanas había visto en un negocio y que por una cosa o la otra nunca tenia tiempo para ir y comprarlo.

— El rompecabezas de diez mil piezas del el palacio de Buckingham.— le dijo Near algo sorprendido.

— Si, vi como lo miraste aquel día y supe que ese seria un buen regalo.— le respondió con una gran sonrisa Linda.

Ahora era la castaña la que se disponía a abrir su regalo, mientras lo hacía Near le comento lo que le había dicho la vendedora, lo cual no había entendido.

— Apaaa, Near, no conocíamos esa parte tuya oculta, acaso tienes una habitación secreta pintada de rojo con todas esas cosas...jeje — le dijo Matt riéndose, mientras los otros, no sabían si reírse también o sentir pena por el chico.

Linda toda colorada y sin saber como interpretar el regalo de su novio ¿acaso le va ese estilo de...? era lo unico que pensaba, solo atino a decir:

— Nate! ¿ Tu regalo es la trilogia de Cincuenta sombras de Grey?.

Fin

y aquí termino, si, es pícaro Near y regala esos libros, okay, no, el pobre ni idea de que tratan, jajajajajja, en fin, otra vez perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía, tomatazos y reviews son siempre bienvenidos!

Saludos


End file.
